


#19

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#19

Hello Elizabeth  
I'd like to think you’d be proud of me these past few weeks  
I’ve been creating some wonderful things  
And I’d like to think you’d find as much joy in them as their creation has brought me

I’ve come so far these past two years thanks to the woman in the psych ward who reminded me of my aunt  
Because of her I can find joy in the simple act of creation  
Because of her words of guidance I can separate the act from the product  
Because of her I now believe some things are wonderful simply because they exist

I’m trying my best to apply those words to myself  
I think I get a little closer each day


End file.
